Irresistible
by Mama Sakura
Summary: Aku, Haruno Sakura, jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan seorang lelaki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Semuayang ada padanya membuatnya menjadi begitu menarik. Mata sehitam malam, kulit putih bersihnya, rahang kokohnya, hidung mancungnya, semua terntangnya membuat dunia hanya tertuju kepadanya. Mengenalnya, membuat naskahku berhasil dibukukan./ DLDR, Romance, Drama, AU, OOC


**_Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, all character belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Story written by Mama Sakura. Well, I just wanna say : Enjoy reading, guys!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Irresistible_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Ma… Aku gak bisa ikut."

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku membujuk mama agar aku tidak ikut bersamanya pergi ke nikahan Kak Karin—sepupu jauh yang akan melangsungkan pernikahannya esok hari di Iwagakure.

Tidak ada sih alasan khusus kenapa aku tidak ingin ikut pergi kesana. Mendengar tempatnya saja udah malas duluan. Konoha-Iwa bukan memiliki jarak yang sangat dekat. Butuh waktu tempuh selama 4 jam menuju ke sana.

Bayangkan saja, 4 jam hanya duduk di dalam mobil itu pasti sangat membosankan. Terlebih kalau ke Iwagakure hanya bisa dilalui mobil saja. Tidak ada pesawat, kereta api, apalagi jalur air. Karena diperjalanan, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada hutan, danau kecil, dan kabut yang tampak.

"Tidak, Sakura. Kau tetap ikut Mama ke sana." Dan aku sudah sangat bosan mendengar kata penolakan itu dari Mama.

"Kenapa tidak Kak Sasori saja yang ikut? Yang nikah dengan Kak Karin 'kan sahabatnya." Sungutku dan kembali memberikan alasan yang sangat tepat sasaran untuk dapat mematahkan semangat Mama untuk tetap memaksaku ikut. "Harusnya, Kak Sasori yang ikut."

"Kamu jangan keras kepala ya, Saku. Kak Sasori tidak bisa hadir kesana, karena ada pasien yang harus dioperasi besok. Harusnya kamu tahu itu. Lagian apa salahnya sih ikut sama Mama. Kamu 'kan tidak punya kerjaan juga kalau di rumah."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak punya kerjaan. Aku punya!"

"Duduk berjam-jam sambil pelototin leptop, maksudmu?" Aku mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan Mama. "Itu bukan kerjaan."

"Mama!" Pekikku tidak terima. Awas saja kalau nanti hasil karya tulisku menang di ajang pencarian bakat menulis yang diselenggarakan oleh salah satu Penerbit terkenal seperti Gakushudo. Hadiahnya cukup sederhana, sih. Hasil karya tulis kita akan jadikan buku dan dijual diseluruh toko buku di lima Kota besar. Mama adalah orang pertama yang akan aku beri tahu kalau _'kerjaan pelototin layar leptop'_ tidak sia-sia.

"Apa? Mau bilang kau mau jadi penulis? Mau keberapa kalinya tulisanmu akan ditolak?" Ejek Mama.

Aku mendecak tidak suka. Dengan kesal kuhentakkan kedua kakiku untuk menghampiri Mama yang sibuk menata pakaianku ke dalam tas bergabung dengan pakaian Mama yang tertata rapi di dalamnya.

Aku merebut kesal gaun berwarna _softgreen_ , dari tangan mama dan memasukannya asal ke dalam lemari. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau ikut."

"Haruno Sakura!" Panggil Mama dengan suara yang dapat memekakan kedua gendang telingaku. "Kalau begitu, ini juga Mama sita."

Seketika iris _emerald_ ku melebar melihat Mama mengambil leptop kesayanganku dari atas meja belajar yang tidak jauh dari kasur empuk milikku.

"Mama tidak bisa melakukan ini kepadaku! Ini curang namanya." Suara cempreng milikku membehana saat melihat Mama membawa kabur sahabat terbaikku. Dan aku tidak perduli jika ada yang terusik mendengarnya. Apapun caranya, aku akan mendapatkan sahabat terbaikku kedalam pelukanku lagi. Harus!

Bisa kalian bayangkan pengorbananku untuk mendapatkan leptop kesayanganku? Penuh dengan derai air mata. Cukup _simple_ syarat yang diberikan mama kepadaku. Ikut ke Iwa dengan mendapat hadiah, leptopku kembali. Atau tinggal di rumah, leptop di bawa dan tidak mendapat uang saku.

Pada akhirnya aku hanya mampu bernapas pasrah di dalam mobil yang akan membawaku ke Iwagakure.

Kulirik ke arah wanita parah baya yang duduk manis tepat disampingku dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sudah kuduga kalau pada akhirnya, akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Kau akan bersenang-senang di sana, Saku." Kata Mama dengan senyum kemenangan miliknya. "Dan Mama yakin kau akan mendapat inspirasi, dan mendapat calon pendamping juga, tentunya."

Aku mendengus sebel mendengar ucapan Mama. Kupasang _headphone_ di kedua telingaku agar tidak mendengar perkataan Mama yang sejak seminggu lalu mendapat kabar pernikahan Kak Karin selalu berdecak kagum karena mendapatkan calon pendamping yang menjadi kriteria menantu idaman Mama. Semua yang Mama katakan membuat telingaku panas.

Dibuai irama musik yang terdengar pas di indra pendengaranku, membuatku seakan dibelai, sehingga membuat rasa ngantuk hadir. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini, kembali melanjutkan tidurku di dalam mobil yang sempat tertunda tadi karena aku dan Mama tidak boleh tertinggal dalam acara resepsi pernikahan yang akan dimulai pukul sepuluh pagi.

Tidur di dalam mobil dengan posisi yang sama selama hampir empat jam, membuat tubuhku kaku dan pegal. Jujur saja, aku malas untuk ikut pergi dalam acara resepsi nikah Kak Karin. Karena aku tidak begitu suka dengan keramaian dan aku lebih memilih tinggal bersama dengan leptop kesayanganku.

Sekali lagi rencanaku hancur saat Mamaku yang seperti ibu tiri itu datang dan menyuruhku untuk segera mengganti pakaian dan ikut bersamanya. "Cepat ganti baju, Sakura. Kita sudah telat tiga puluh menit."

"Bentar lagi, Ma. Aku masih capek."

"Kau 'kan hanya tidur saja, tadi." Sanggah Mama sambil menyerahkan gaun berwarna softpink—yang menjadi gaun pilihanku sendiri kemaren. "Cepat! Mama tunggu di depan." Desak Mama.

Aku? Jangan ditanya lagi. Kurasa, tatanan rambutku yang sengaja di buat bergelombang dengan sangat rapi, sudah menjadi keriting sekarang karena rasa kesalku mendengar perintah Mama. Aku menghentak-hentakkan langkah kakiku menuju ke kamar mandi dengan berat hati, tentunya.

Tidak lama waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk mengganti pakaianku saja, karena rambut dan wajahku sudah kupoles _makeup_ saat masih di rumah.

"Ayo." Ajak Mama begitu aku tepat berdiri disamping Mama.

"Mama aja dulu. Nanti aku nyusul." Selesai aku berkata demikian, kulihat tatapan mata Mama tajam kepadaku. Dari tatapan itu, aku dapat membaca kalau mama seakan berkata, sekarang-dan-tidak-ada-kata-nanti.

Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku bisa begitu mudah ditaklukan Mama, sekarang ini? Biasanya, Mama-lah yang paling mudah untuk ditaklukan. Apa Mama sudah mempelajari ilmu hopnotis?

Kuakui, aku sempat berdecak kagum saat kedua kaki jenjangku menapaki tempat resepsi pernikahan Kak Karin diadakan. Pernikahan dengan tema _royal wedding_ memang sudah menjadi impianku dan Kak Karin sejak dulu. Aku tidak menyangka kalau salah satu dari impian Kak Karin terwujud. Oh—bukan. Sepertinya, semuanya impian Kak Karin akan tercapai mengingat siapa yang menjadi pendamping Kak Karin di atas altar.

Memiliki suami yang tampan, mandiri, pekerja keras, memiliki pekerjaan, baik, dan penyayang, merupakan pria idaman semua gadis. Dari kursi tamu yang aku duduki yang memang tidak memiliki jarak yang jauh dengan kedua pembelai, aku dapat melihat seperti apa rupa suami Kak Karin. Bisa kalian bayangkan, semua decak kagum yang selama seminggu ini kudengar dari Mama, memang benar adanya.

Suaminya Kak Karin sungguh jauh di atas rata-rata. Bukan dari segi rupa saja, tapi dari segi pekerjaan juga dapat diacungkan dua jempol. Kak Karin memang tidak salah memilih dan menikah dengan lelaki itu. Bisa dibuktikan dengan resepsi penikahannya yang menyangingi pernikahan Prince Willian dan Kate Middleton.

Untuk berulang kali aku merotasikan iris _emerald_ ku, mendengar decak kagum Mama. Mengusir rasa bosanku, iris mata hijau cerah milikku, kuajak berkelana menyelusuri suruh isi _ballroom_ hotel. Rambut pirang jabrik milik Naruto—adik Kak Karin yang merupakan sepupu jauhku—berkumpul dengan beberapa rambut pirang lainnya dan hanya rambut merah maron milik Bibi Kushina yang berbeda di kumpulan itu. Dari semua tamu yang hadir, hanya beberapa tamu yang dapat kukenali. Itu juga karena mereka termasuk keluarga jauh dari pihak Mama.

Tetapi, sesuatu mampu membuat rasa bosanku seketika hilang.

Rambut hitam kebiru-biruan miliknya, tatapan mata yang tajam dan terkesan bosan, garis wajah yang tegas, bentuk tubuhnya yang gagah di dalam jas hitam dan kemeja putih yang ia kenakan, tubuh jangku miliknya dapat menghanyutkanku. Terlebih saat kedua mata kami saling beradu pandang berada dalam satu garis lurus, seakan dapat membuatku melayang ke langit ketujuh.

 _Tunggu dulu…_

 _Aku dan dia…_

 _Beradu pandang?_

 _Itu berarti…_

 _Aku dan dia, eyes to eyes…_

Seketika kupalingkan wajahku, asal tidak ke arah lelaki itu.

Aku panik.

Ketahuan memperhatikan seseorang secara diam-diam. Terlebih yang kuperhatikan tadi, seorang laki-laki yang usianya dapat kutafsirkan se-usiaku.

Dapat kurasakan wajahku menghangat saat kedua tanganku menangkup sisi wajahku. Bukan hanya itu saja. Bahkan rasanya, ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perut ramping milikku.

"Sakura, ayo kita beri selamat kepada Karin." Ajak Mama dengan penuh semangat. Untuk menolak ajakan mama saja kayaknya tidak bisa, karena Mama sudah lebih dulu menarik tanganku dengan paksa.

Rasa malu karena kepergok telah memperhatikan seseorang masih hinggap dalam benakku. Dan rasa malu itu tidak akan hilang secepat membalikkan telapak tangan, terlebih karena jarakku dengan lelaki berambut raven itu semakin dekat—mengingat dia berdiri disamping suami Kak Karin dan berkat paksaan Mama, aku justru mendatangi mereka dan bergabung dalam kumpulan itu.

"Selamat menempuh hidup baru ya, Karin- _chan_ , Itachi- _kun_ " Ucap Mama dengan wajah berseri dan cipika cipiki begit sampai di hadapan Kak Karin. " Cepat dapat momongan, dan hidup bahagia selalu."

Perasaanku saat ini sunggung buruk. Aku berusaha mati-matian menutupi rasa gugupku.

"Ee-selamat ya Kak Karin." Ucapku sungkan dan mengikuti jejak mama. Kalau tidak disenggol mama, mungkin aku sudah seperti patang sekarang.

"Karin, kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan, Nak Itachi." Dan mulai lagi hebohnya Mama kumat. "Aku juga mau punya menantu seperti nak Itachi. Sayang sekali, Sakura lebih betah menyendiri."

Kedua mataku melotot lebar mendengar ucapan mama barusan. Apa mama baru saja membeberkan kalau saat ini aku sedang jomblo? Perempetan siku-siku seketika muncul.

Mama tidak tahu saja kalau putri sematawayangnya ini sebenarnya memiliki banyak penggemar laki-laki. Bahkan sudah banyak juga yang sudah kutolak karena aku masih ingin sendiri, walau umurku sudah bisa berkeluarga. Itu kata mamaku, karena saat mama menikah usianya masih 22 tahun.

"Mama!" umpatku kesal. Seketika suara tawa menggema di antara kami. Tawa Mama dan Kak Karin semakin keras saat melihat wajahku yang merengut. Aku sangat yakin kalau saat ini wajahku sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Apa lagi saat aku melirik ke arah lelaki itu ikut menertawaiku, walau hanya senyum tipis miliknya sudah membuatku semakin memerah.

"Bibi tidak perlu khawatir. Bibi tinggal memilih mereka saja." Karin merangkul dua orang lelaki yang memiliki paras yang sama. Warna kulit dan bentuk rambut mereka saja yang dapat membedakan kedua lelaki itu. "Mereka berdua adik iparku."

"Wah… jadi kalian adiknya Itachi- _kun_?" Tanya Mama penasaran dan tingkah Mama membuatku semakin malu karena memiliki Mama yang tidak mengenal kata malu. Sedangkan kedua lelaki itu hanya menganggung dan memberikan senyum ramah mereka. Minus lelaki berambut raven itu. "Adakah diantara kalian berdua ingin menjadi menantuku?" Tanya Mama inosen.

" _Ugh! Kenapa aku bisa memiliki mama seperti ini._ " Rutukku dalam hati.

"Kalau ditanya seperti itu, tentu saja si kembar tidak akan mau menjawab Bibi. Apa lagi tuan sedingin es, ini." Kata Karin menepuk lelaki yang sedari tadi kulirik.

"Kebetulan sekali." Kata Kak Itachi. " Diantara kalian berdua, kan hanya Sasuke yang masih sendiri. Sai bentar lagi juga akan memiliki kekasih. Sementara kau 'kan tidak. Ya, sudah Sasuke. Terima saja ajakan Bibi ini."

"Lagian Sakura sepertinya tidak menolak. Lihat saja wajahnya sudah merona." Kata Kak Karin menimpali perkataan suaminya. Kalau aku memiliki gunting, sudah kubotak rambut kebanggan milik Kak Karin saat ini juga.

Dengan ragu-ragu, aku melirik lelaki itu.

Dari raut wajah, lelaki itu sepertinya tidak tertarik denganku. Dia bahkan sempat mendengus mendengar perkataan Kakaknya. Bukan itu saja, lelaki itu bahkan terang-terangan langsung pergi meninggalkan kami. Setidaknya lelaki yang bernama Sasuke itu memberikan secuil senyum palsu seperti kembarannya menanggapi gurauan Mama, Kak Karin, dan Kak Itachi. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan merasa sakit hati secepat ini 'kan?

Apa mau dikata. Mungkin aku tidak termasuk dalam kriterianya.

Entahlah. Rasanya dadaku seperti dihantam ribuan batu sampai membuat dadaku sesak. Bahkan rasa sakitnya sampai membuat air mataku jatuh.

 _Ini pertama kalinya aku tertarik kepada seorang lelaki._

 _Ini pertama kalinya aku jatuh hati kepada seorang lelaki._

 _Dan, ini juga pertama kalinya aku mengenal kata patah hati._

Apa seperti ini rasa sakit hati para penggemarku saat aku menolak perasaan mereka? Kalau rasa sakitnya seperti ini, aku akan meminta maaf kepada mereka. Itu janjiku.

Sudah seminggu berlalu, tapi rasa sakit itu tidak mau pergi meninggalkanku. Perasaan yang kurasakan sejak aku menghadiri acara pernikahan Kak Karin, aku tuang dalam tulisanku. Bahkan rasa sakit yang aku rasakan selama seminggu ini, tidak luput untuk kutuang kedalamnya. Semuanya kusampaikan di sana.

Tinggal menunggu besok untuk mengetahui hasilnya. Ini membuatku deg deg 'kan.

Ini keempat kalinya aku ikut ajarang pencarian bakat karya tulis seperti ini, dan entah mengapa kali ini aku tidak bisa tenang seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Kini, aku berdiri di depan bangunan pencakar langit yang di atasnya ada tulisan besar _'Gakushudo'._ Jujur saja aku cukup bingung saat mendapatkan pesan langsung dari penerbit kalau hasil karya tulisku menjadi juara dalam _category 'The Best Romance'_. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau karya tulisku lah yang menjadi juara.

Dari pesan yang kuterima, untuk mendapatkan hadiah utama, aku harus datang ke penerbit secara langsung. Informasi yang kuterima dari salah seorang wanita yang bekerja sebagai _resepsionis_ di kantor ini, katanya hadiah utama diberikan langsung oleh pemimpin perusahaan. Sebab itu saat ini aku duduk resah di dalam ruangan yang sangat luas di tingkat paling atas bangunan ini untuk bertemu secara langsung dengan sang presdir.

Alangkah kagetnya aku saat kedua bilah pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan seorang lelaki tampan yang selama seminggu ini tidak bisa membuatku tidur nyenyak. Bahkan rasa kagetku tidak hilang saat dia berdiri dengan angkuh di hadapanku.

"Saya, Uchiha Sasuke mengucapkan selamat karena karya tulis anda menjadi juara dalam category the best romance." Katanya angkuh dengan mimik wajah dingin miliknya. Bahkan telapak tanganku dapat merasakannya saat kedua tangan kami saling berjabat tangan.

Ingin rasanya aku segera kabur sekarang juga. Tapi tidak bisa. Seakan ada paku yang tertancap di kedua kakiku. Suara degup jantungku yang bergerak cepat rasanya mampu memekakan telingaku. Aku takut perasaanku kembali muncul saat menatap mata bahkan tidak mendengar apa saja yang ia katakana kepadaku.

Karena itu sedari tadi aku menundukkan kepala merah mudaku dan berusaha untuk menghentikan kerja jantungku agar kembali normal. Tapi, tidak bisa. Semakin kucoba, semakin sesak rasanya.

Terlebih saat dia mengangkat wajahku agar menatap wajah dinginnya, sempat membuatku lupa bernapas beberapa detik.

"Apa kau mendengarku?" Tanyanya masih dengan suara tegasnya.

 _Onyx_ bertemu _emerald_.

Tangan lebarnya menghapus _liquid_ yang sejak kapan telah turun mengalir di wajahku. "Aku suka dibagian _ending_ nya. "Bisiknya. " Dimana Sasuke berusaha membuang segala egonya, dan mengejar cintanya hanya untuk menunggu kedatangan sang gadis kepadanya. Menunggu musim seminya kembali kepadanya. Tapi perlu kau ketahui, kalau Sasuke di dalam tulisanmu sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke yang ada dihadapanmu. Dia tidak akan mau nunggu dan membiarkan Sakuranya yang datang kepadanya. Aku yang akan datang untuk menjemput Sakuraku."

 _Ini nyata…_

 _Pria dingin yang berdiri gagah dihadapanku tidak berbohongkan?_

 _Itu berarti, cintaku tidak bertebuk sebelah tangan?_

Tanpa dikomando, kurengkuh tubuhnya ke dalam pelukkanku.

 _Hangat…_

"Aku tidak mimpi 'kan?" bisikku pada diriku sendiri. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke mendengar cicitanku.

"Hn."

"Jadi sejak kapan?" Kutatap mata hitam jelaganya. "Seingatku seminggu yang lalu kau tidak tertarik denganku." Tanya Sakura lagi dan kali ini dengan nada menuntut.

"Itu 'kan pendapatmu."

Aku meringis saat Sasuke menyentil kening lebar milikku. "Sudah katakan saja."

"Aku tidak menyangka pertemuan kita seminggu yang lalu terlalu mendramatisir di tulisanmu." Ejek Sasuke sekalian mengalihkan pembicaraan kami sebelumnya. Aku sangat yakin dengan itu.

Seketika wajahku merah merona mendengar perkataannya saat Sasuke kembali mengingat kembali buah pemikiraanku yang kuikut sertakan dalam lomba. Di dalam karya tulisku, Aku sengaja membuat kedua tokoh utama nama kami, karna aku yakin tidak aka nada orang yang tahu akan hal itu. Terlebih karena aku berpikir sebelumnya kalau karangan milikku tidak akan masuk nominasi. Ya, karena idenya terlalu pasaran menurutku.

Tapi ternyata tulisanku menjadi juara pertama.

"Apa kau sudah kehabisan obat?" Seketika cengiranku terhenti mendengar pertanyaan pria yang ada dihadapanku ini.

"Kau menyebalkan." Umpatku kesal dan memanyunkan bibirku

Wajahku semakin menekuk sebal mendengar kekehannya. "Pertanyaannya, kalau kau ingin tulisanmu ingin dibukukan, kau harus merombak beberapa bagian dari tulisanmu." Katanya dengan serius dan menyerahkan sesuatu kepadaku. " Aku rasa ini sangat cocok untuk menambahi tulisanmu dan merombak dibeberapa bagian terutama saat kedua pemeran utama bertemu. Baiklah. Aku ada rapat sekarang . Kau bisa membacanya disini. Aku pergi dulu."

Setelah Sasuke pergi dari ruangan ini, iris _emerald_ ku mengikuti deretan huruf yang tersusun rapi di hadapanku. Hampir setengah dari beberapa halaman yang saat ini aku pengang sudah habis kubaca. Sejauh ini aku cukup ternganga saat membacanya isinya.

Ini bukan perbaikan karya tulisanku yang sengaja dirombak atau ditambahi dibeberapa bagian. Seperti ucapan Sasuke sebelum ia pergi meninggalkanku di ruangannya. Tapi itu sebuah naskah yang berbeda versi dengan milikku.

Dimulai dari dia yang kalah taruhan dengan kakakku, Sasori dan dia harus menuruti semua permintaan kakakku.

Siasat kakakku agar aku ikut bersama Mama menghadiri acara resepsi pernikahan Kak Karin.

Saat aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan tidak sengaja menabraknya. Sejak saat itu dia memperhatikanku. Akh—Sasuke benar! Aku akan merombak dibagian ini.

Soal kepergian Sasuke saat itu, ternyata bukan karena dia tidak tertarik padaku. Tapi untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah merah merona mendengar gurauan Kak Itachi. Dan sepertinya Sasuke kalah taruhan lagi dengan adik kembarnya yang bernama Sai. Karena Sasuke sudah lebih dulu jatuh hati denganku.

Siapa yang menyangka saat membaca ini dari versi Sasuke, membuatku terbang melayang dan senyum-senyum sendiri bak orang gila. Dasar tuan _tsundere_.

Sedikit bocoran dari hasil karya Sasuke, setelah ia selesai rapat, dia akan mengajakku kencan dan akan melamarku. Umm… itu di naskah dia sih. Tapi, semoga saja demikian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 _ **A/n :** Maaf jika kalian menemukan typo. ^^_

 _Akhir kata, Mama ucapkan terimakasih banyak sudah mau meluangkan waktu kalian. Sampai jumpa di fict berikutnya._

 _ **Sign,**_

 _ **Mama Sakura [22072015]**_


End file.
